Kevin
Kevin is a 13-year old boy who originally lived in the Big City. He used to bully Kate, but when Kate sent Bella to Kevin, he had changed his ways...or so we thought. Around first grade, when Kristijan was visiting the Big City and had a crush on Kate, Kristijan and Kevin briefly quarreled over who gets her. In the end, Kristijan won as Kate had moved to Zagreb and became a member of the Freedom Fighters. Six years later, as the Terror Force was crumbling, one day there was a school dance. Kevin registered into the school on that very day and he found both Kate and Kristijan. Another contest happened between the two for Kate's affection. Kevin won and danced with Kate at the dance. This victory made Kristijan disband the Fighters. Both the Fighters and the school were initially shocked with the decision, but soon the Fighters regrouped and teached Kevin some manners, for now. Personality Kevin was your average bully in the Big City. He bullied Kate until Bella helped him express his feelings. Unfortunately, it didn't take a long time before good manners would pay off anymore. After Kristijan started being involved with Kate, this fueled Kevin with jealousy and they challenged each other. Kate moved to Zagreb and Kristijan won. Initially, Kevin when he moved to Zagreb six years later became self-centered, impulsive and uncaring towards Kristijan, but to everyone else, he acted politely, especially to Kate. In the end after an another contest, Kevin did the most critical blow to the fighting force that even the Terror Force couldn't do: He won Kate for the school dance, which broke Kristijan's heart so much he disbanded the Freedom Fighters. This event threw Kate, Panda, Roxann, the rest of the Fighters, and the entire school (except the villains) into an emotional shock. At the moment, Kate, Panda and Roxann tried to calm down a furious and heartbroken Kristijan in his own home and even Bella was there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing when Kristijan counted what Kevin did including belittling Kristijan and the disbandment of the school's only saviors. The Fighters regrouped over the weekend and Kevin had gotten his own ship (courtesy of the Terror Force). The Terror Force have learned of the regrouping and informed Kevin. He tried to take down Voyager by force, but failed. In the end he was trapped in the ship's brig temporarily and Kristijan swore he would make Kevin learn good manners the hard way if he ever tried to do a similar thing to this. Likes *Kate *When Kristijan is not around to take Kate away from him Dislikes *Kristijan *Losing Kate Romance He had a crush on Kate so he bullied her until Bella taught him to just express his feelings in a normal way. In the end, Kate had become Kevin's love interest, but not his girlfriend. Kristijan's involvement with Kate made Kevin unbelieveably jealous so much that six years later, Kevin made Kristijan disband the Fighters. Perhaps this is the most intense love rivalry ever demonstrated on Another Fanfic. Category:Article list Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Rivals